


Practice

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Roommates, Seduction, sexy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime Lannister, like a good roommate, steps in to assist when his best friend has a problem.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This one was nagging me all day... and I just had to put it down.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy :)

“Why are you pacing around like a caged lioness?”

Deep in her mental quest for a way out, Brienne had not even taken note of her friend’s arrival. “Just a little work problem.”

“You’re a good actress who can nail anything, wench.” Jaime stood leaning by the door, casually handsome and agonisingly unattainable, observing her like a hawk. “So why the troubled face?”

“It’s um--” she began, but stopped when her cheeks burst into flames.

“Maybe I can help,” he offered, sauntering across to her. “That’s what roomies are for, aren’t they?”

“It’s the kiss with Renly. No matter how hard we try, the director complains we lack the chemistry.” She bit her lip when she pictured the _help_ she could get from him. “I don’t think you can do anything--”

“You could practice with me,” he suggested, sliding closer to wrap his arms around her waist, his eyes dark with intent, his voice, gloriously seductive. “When your pretty boy does this--” he took her lower lip between his teeth and gave it a light nip.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ” she gasped, clutching his arms for support when he began sucking on her lip, worried she might crash to a helpless heap on the floor.

“And when he does this--” he traversed the curve of her lips with soft little kisses whilst his hands got busy with her body, one, palming her ass, and the other creeping beneath her blouse and reaching between her breasts “--you can--”

She moaned when he fondled her, and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulled him to her chest. This was pure agony, shooting straight to her groin, bringing to life the lustful thoughts she’d secretly harboured for him.

“And Brienne, when he--”

He caught her in a full-blown kiss, pushing her to the wall, his body pressed up against hers. One second, he was warm and sweet and the next, wild and feral, the transition knocking the wind out of her, leaving her a squirming horny mess in his arms. 

He was ruthless. Sucking, demanding, pressing hard, harder…

He set fire to her bare skin, stroking, groping, squeezing her, and she burned beneath his touch, soon to be reduced to a cinder... 

She whimpered when he showed her what a skilled lover he was. In delight, he left her, and in agony, a mix of emotions and sensations she’d never felt before…

He was miles ahead of Renly or any other man, and to even compare would be a crime…

 _Fuck,_ she cursed, wanting him to keep going, to fuck her senseless, to suck the hell out of her with his searing kisses!

Tonight. Every night... 

When he gasped and pulled back, she wanted to rekindle the magic, to bind him to her, to be imprisoned in his arms...

“Jaime,” she rasped, clinging on to him, sweating and blushing, shaking and shaken.

“Well,” he said, hoarse and aroused, “hope that helped!”

Managing a nod, she dragged her hand up his neck to caress his beard. “Another round might help better it.”

And again, they went at it, slow and simmering, hot and frantic, everything a woman could possibly want, everything she’d ever desired in a man.

“We could work on it all night,” she whispered, their mouths parting only to breathe.

“Not a bad idea, wench.” His fingers roamed her chest, unbuttoning her blouse and hastily ridding her of it. “Though, I wonder if your show has any sex scenes as well.”

She dragged him to the bed, kissing him, undoing his jeans, the bulge between his legs getting her all wet and panting and impatient. “It does. And I’d very much appreciate your help with them.”


End file.
